


Only Us

by KaramelSauce



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel fluff, Karamel fluff to bless your lives, Pre 2x22, Watching Dear Evan Hansen, post 2x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaramelSauce/pseuds/KaramelSauce
Summary: Mon-El surprises Kara with tickets to see Dear Evan Hansen :)





	Only Us

“Kara, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Mon-El exclaimed, eager, as he opened the apartment door. Kara looked up from the book she was reading on the couch to see her boyfriend bounding towards her, giving her a light peck on the lips, before sitting down next to her. “I know you’ve been working extremely hard lately, and the city is super duper safe-“

“It’s my job to protect the city though.”

“I know it is, and you’re doing an amazing job. So, I got you something.” Reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Kara. “You’ve been talking about this for a while, so I did my research and bought some.” Opening up the envelope, Kara pulled out two tickets to see Dear Evan Hansen on Broadway. A mixture of shock and love appeared on her face, the brightest smile growing.

“What? Mon-El! These are so expensive! How did you? What? These are for tonight! How long have you been planning this?” 

“For a while, but I knew how much you wanted to see it before Ben Platt left, so I talked to J’onn, and we’ve both got the night and tomorrow off. We’ve got a hotel in New York so you’re going to need to pack an overnight bag. Oh! And we’ve got to leave in like 10 minutes to get there in time.” Kara screamed and launched herself at Mon-El, placing kisses all over his face, repeating the words “I love you” over and over again. 

“I love you too, so much. Now go, get your stuff ready before we hit the road.” Leaving a parting kiss on his lips, she squeaked out of excitement and went to go pack her bags.   
Mon-El watched her, adoration on his face, glad he could make his girl happy.

\--

“Mon-El! I don’t know what to wear tonight!” Kara yelled, making Mon-El go into the bedroom to see Kara standing there holding a blue dress, a red dress and wearing a stripy dress. “Which dress should I wear?”

“You’ll look amazing in whatever you wear.” He said, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands round her waist, leaving a light kiss on her neck. Kara sighed into his touch.

“That’s not very helpful, babe.”

“Go with the blue, it brings out your eyes.” Hanging the dresses up in the mirror in front of her, Kara spun around in his arms so she was now facing him, placing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you for this, Mon, I’m so thankful to have you in my life.”

“And you should be,” Mon-El winked, causing Kara to roll her eyes and shake her head, “Now come on, finish packing, we’ve got to leave soon.” After kissing Mon-El’s lips at least 5 more times, Kara quickly finished packing her bag, and they were on their way to New York to see Dear Evan Hansen.

\--

“Kara, you look, amazing,” Mon-El said, his eyes filled with love. Kara came out of the bathroom wearing a baby blue dress that flowed from the waist, with her hair left down and straight. Kara smiled in response, walking over to him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

“Thank you for taking me here,”

“Oh it’s okay, I actually bought these tickets for me then remembered you wanted to watch it.” Kara rolled her eyes and gently hit him on the chest. “Come on, we better get going.”   
They walked hand in hand to the theatre and took their seats, awaiting the masterpiece that is Dear Evan Hansen to bless their lives.

\--

2 hours had passed and they were both left speechless. Who knew a musical about mental health and lies could resonate them both into silence. 

“I mean, aren’t you glad that I told you my secret before our relationship properly developed?” Mon-El said once they had gotten back to the hotel and were laying in bed. Kara laughed as she turned to face him, cuddling into his side.

“Hmm, well, I would say our relationship had developed a lot, considering… you know,”

“Considering you found me so irresistible you slept with me the first day we got together,”

“Um no, excuse me, more like you found me so irresistible and with your Daxamite qualities, you wanted to sleep with me the first day we got together.”

“Keep telling yourself that babe,” She shook her head, laughing as she lightly tapped her fingers on Mon-El’s chest.

“You’re so annoying,” Kara said, pausing before continuing, “But, I feel like Dear Evan Hansen should be something everyone sees. Like that scene in the beginning where he’s writing the letter to himself, then the development into the finale song. I don’t know, I just feel like mental health shouldn’t be something we hide anymore, we should talk about what we’re feeling.” Mon-El leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple.

“You know, you can always tell me how you feel, I Don’t Mind hearing about what you’re feeling, and I’ll try to help in whatever way I can.” 

“Thank you, Mon, I’m so glad I have you. And you can talk to me about whatever you’re feeling. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Comet.” And with one last kiss, the two fell asleep, content with having watched their favourite musical together, and ending up wrapped in each other’s arms, breathing in each other as they drifted into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know how this came about, but I really wanted them to either go and see Dear Evan Hansen or have them sing Only Us from the musical. (Spoiler they might be singing the song in an upcoming fanfiction so keep your eyes peeled)
> 
> Also, I'm finally on October half term so I've finally got a week off school !! But I've got mocks after half term so I'm going to be mainly studying but I'm slowly finding more time to write which means Sick of Losing Soulmates should definitely be posted sometime next week (if it's not tweet me @givemealilsab and I'll upload it)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
